Change
by yap.yep2
Summary: Primeira fic...Leiam pls... Um pouco U.A. Casal principal ShikaTema e SasuSaku


**Título: **Change

**Capítulo: **Festa de Natal. Pt. 1

**Anime: **Naruto

**Casais:** Shikamaru/Temari Naruto/Hinata Sakura/Sasuke Neji/Tenten

**Status:** Em andamento.

**Autora:** yap.yep

**Classificação: **Romance/Humor/Hentai.

**Etc: **A fic é um pouco U.A, por isso não estranhem. Não vou me focar muito em Neji/Tenten e Naru/Hina, os principais casais são Temari/Shikamaru e Sasuke/Sakura. Vai ter um tiquinho de hentai na fic, só um tiquinho mesmo, se quiserem mais, me avisem ù.u. Por favor, não notem os erros de português u.u'

* * *

**Konoha. Casa da Haruno. 5h00.**

Estava amanhecendo em Konoha e alguns moradores já estavam acordados. Principalmente Sakura, que estava pensando em como fazer a festa que Tsunade havia lhe pedido. Não era organizadora, não entendera o motivo de tal proposta, mas aceitou. A garota não sabia nem como começar a organizar a festa. Pegou o telefone e ligou pra Tsunade.

_- Alô? -_ Disse uma voz do outro lado da linha, um pouco sonolenta.

- Tsunade-sama? - Perguntou a garota.

- _Sakura? _

- Sim, sou eu. Tsunade-sama, queria que me dissesse mais detalhes sobre a festa. Estou perdida, nem sei por onde começar.

_- Ahh Sakura, espere um minutinho. - _Respondeu Tsunade.

- Ok... - Falou a garota, impaciente.

_- SHIZUNEEEE!!! Traga a papelada por favor, querida. -_ Gritou Tsunade do outro lado da linha.

Uma hora depois...

- _Sakura, está aí? _

- zZzzzZ...

_- SAKURA ACOOOOOORDA! _

- Não grite no meu ouvido Tsunade-sama... Só estava tirando um cochilo, já que a senhora é tão rápida... - Disse a garota sonolenta e com dor nos ouvidos.

- _Desculpe. Mas então Sakura, eu quero um festa bem simples. Só pra comemorar o natal. _

- Ahh, então foi por isso que pediu a festa. Estava querendo saber o motivo. - Deu uma pausa. - Mas, por quê pediu isto para mim? - Perguntou.

- _Achei que seria a pessoa certa para isso. _

- Tsunade-sama, posso pedir ajuda pra alguém? Não vou conseguir organizar tudo sozinha.

_- Ahh, claro que sim! Você que sabe. E não se preocupe com os gastos. Pagarei o quanto você quiser.  
_

- Ahh, tudo bem então. Era só isso mesmo. Obrigada, e bom dia pra você. - Falou, logo desligando o telefone.

Sakura sentou-se e começou a anotar suas idéias em um papel. Já tinha pensando em fazer um amigo secreto, e a montar um grande árvore de natal no centro da vila.

* * *

**Suna. Casa doa Sabaku. 8h00.**

Em Suna estavam todos dormindo ainda, menos Temari, que estava preparando o café da manhã para seus irmãos.

- Esses dois folgados... - Suspirou. - Nem pra me ajudar a fazer o café da manhã.

- Oi Temari!

- Oi Kankurou, que bom que acordou, onde está o Gaara?

- Ainda não voltou.

- Como assim, ainda não voltou!?

- Ele saiu pra uma missão ontem à noite.

- E nem me avisa!? - Disse bufando.

- Daqui a pouco ele está aí de novo. Não estressa Temari. - Disse despreocupado.

Kankurou sentou-se à mesa e foi comendo o que via pela frente. Temari ficou pendurada na janela da sala, até que o irmão chegasse.

- GAARA! - Gritou, vendo o irmão se aproximar.

- Que que foi? - Retrucou, frio como sempre.

- Quer me matar do coração? Como foi a missão? Conseguiu completá-la? Está bem? Por que não me avisou? Hein?

- Pare de fazer centenas de perguntas. Sou dono do meu próprio nariz. Não preciso de babá. Cuida da sua vida, que saco Temari!

- Está bem...Desculpe... - Disse cabisbaixa.

- Desculpa se fui grosso Temari. Apenas quero cuidar da minha própria vida. - Disse abraçando a irmã.

- Tudo bem, eu que não devia ter feito tantas perguntas. Juro que na próxima vez tentarei me controlar. Apenas não me preocupe desse jeito, ok? - Disse sendo abraçada pelo irmão e contendo suas lágrimas.

- Agora vou tomar um banho e dormir, estou cansado. - Disse dando um beijo na testa da irmã e se retirando.

- Temari! Acabou o café!

- _Que saco. -_ Pensou.

* * *

**Konoha. Casa da Haruno. 10h00.**

- Mãe! Anda logo no telefone! Preciso usar. - Gritou, descendo as escadas.

- Espera um pouco filha, estou resolvendo uns probleminhas aqui.

- Está bem.

- Pronto. Pode usar. - Disse entregando o telefone pra filha.

- Obrigada. - Pegou o aparelho e ligou pra Temari.

* * *

**Suna. Casa dos Sabaku. 10h05.**

- Alô?

- _Alô, Gaara? _

- Eu mesmo, quem é?

_- É a Sakura, amiga da Temari, ela está? _

- Está. Espere um momento.

- Temari! É a Sakura, quer falar com você! - Gritou Gaara, para que a irmã ouvisse.

- Obrigada Gaara. - Disse, logo pegando o telefone.

- Alô, Sakura?

_- Oi Temari. Nossa, como a voz do seu irmão mudou! _

- É verdade. Faz tempo que não nos vemos hein Sa-chan!

_- Então, é sobre isso que eu queria falar. Konoha está preparando uma festa de Natal. Gostaria de que sua família comparecesse. Poderá vir? _

- Não sei, que dia vai ser?

_- Hoje pra amanhã. Vai começar quase meia noite. _

- Vou falar com Gaara e Kankurou, já já te dou a resposta, só um minutinho.

- Gaara, Kankurou! Venham cá.

- Que foi?

- O que quer?

- Vai ter uma festa de Natal em Konoha, vão querer ir?

- Vão você e o Gaara, não tô a fim.

- Vamos Gaara?

- Tudo bem.

- Ok, vou avisar a Sakura.

- Alô, Sakura?

- _Eu... _

- O Gaara vai ir, o Kankurou não.

_- Tudo bem, aparece aqui antes da hora, pra me ajudar com os últimos preparativos. E vai ter um amigo secreto. O presente tem que comprar na hora. _

- Ok. O... Shikamaru vai?

- _Ahh, vai sim. Temari, você tem o telefone do Sasuke? _

- Tenho sim. Quer que eu ligue pra ele?

- _Quero sim! Agora que ele mudou de vila ficou ruim de nos comunicarmos. _

- Sakura, desculpe a pergunta, mas você ainda ama ele?

- _Bom... Sinceramente, sim. Mas é algo que vai passar! Ele não quer nem saber de mim mesmo! _

- Não acho isso. Ele me perguntou de você esses dias.

_- Sério? O que ele perguntou? _

- Perguntou como estavam todos em Konoha, mas estava na cara que ele queria saber de você.

- _Vou tentar acreditar, Temari. Bom, já gastei muito tempo aqui, vou falar com a Tsunade-sama, byee. Te vejo lá na festa! _

- Byee. - Desligou o telefone e foi terminar de arrumar a casa.

* * *

**Konoha. Parque da vila. 4h30.**

Em Konoha, Tenten, Ino e Hinata estavam tomando um sorvete em um parque e fofocando um pouco sobre a vida alheia.

- Hinata! Você viu ontem a missão que eu tive que fazer? Muuuito boa. Tinha uns ninjas tão...lindos...gost... - Foi interrompida por um barulho espalhafatoso.

- I-ino, você tá bem? - Disse Hinata tentando ajudar a amiga a se levantar.

- Muito bem. ¬¬'

- Ahh, você nem tava prestando atenção mesmo... - Tenten se levanta e vai ajudar Ino também.

- C-como você c-conseguiu cair n-nesse buraco?

- Eu estava observando o Shikamaru ali - Aponta pra ele - E caí sem querer. i.i'

- Ino, como você ainda consegue gostar dele? - Perguntou Tenten.

- EU NÃO GOSTO MAIS DELE! ¬¬' - Exclamou Ino, irritada.

- Sei...

- T-tenten-chan, olha quem está v-vindo ali. - Aponta pra Sakura.

- TENTEN! - Gritou Sakura, que estava um pouco distante.

- Oi Sakura! - Falou ela, correndo em direção da amiga.

- Oi, tudo bem com vocês? - Perguntou um pouco exausta.

- Tudo sim. - Responderam as três em coro.

- Vim avisar que vai ter uma festa de Natal hoje.

- Ué...Mas nunca teve antes... - Falou Ino.

- Mas a Tsunade-sama pediu pra mim organizar uma. Vai ver ela vai anunciar alguma coisa. - Disse sorrindo.

- Será um casamento, noivado? - Perguntou Tenten.

- A-acho que n-não.

- Bom, não sei, só sei que ela pediu pra fazer uma festa. Vocês podem me ajudar?

- Claro!

- U-uhum.

- Tá, testuda!

- Então tá né, Ino-porquinha-chan, Hi-chan, Te-chan vou indo, me esperem na frente da floricultura.

- Ok, tchau! - Falaram as três, fazendo uma reverência.

- Tch... - Sakura foi interrompida com uma bolada na cabeça.

- Ah... Foi mau meninas. - Disse Shikamaru pegando a bola e se desculpando.

- Não foi nada Shika-kun. - Disse Sakura sorrindo para o garoto.

- Quanto tempo hein Sakura...E aí, novidades? - Disse ele, sorrindo com uma das mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Sim, vai ter festa hoje. Em Konoha mesmo, de Natal. - Deu uma pausa e cochichou no ouvido do garoto - O pessoal de Suna, vai vir.

- E eu com isso...? - Disse ele, desligado.

- Suna não te lembra nada, Shika? - Disse Sakura, irônica.

- Ahh... Aquela problemática...

- Então tá né, tchau Sakura, até depois, Shikamaru, vamos sair daqui! - Disse Ino, com um pouco de ciúme.

- Aff, você não tem jeito né Ino...Estou indo. Até mais meninas!

* * *

**Suna. Casa dos Sabaku. 5h00.**

Temari e Gaara já estavam prontos, só faltava dar o horário.

- Gaara, que horas são? - Perguntou a garota impaciente.

- 5 horas. A gente sai que horas?

- Seis e dez. Precisamos tirar os papéis do amigo secreto.

- Amigo secreto? Não tinhas me falado sobre isso. Mas tudo bem.

- Gaara, não agüento mais, vamos indo.

- Ok. Você está linda Temari.

- Ora ora, Gaara me elogiando, huh? Mas obrigada, mesmo assim. Você também está lindo. Vai arrasar com as garotas. - Disse ela rindo do irmão.

- Não diga besteiras. Vamos.

Os irmão se despediram de Kankurou e foram em direção à Konoha.

* * *

**Konoha. Em frente à floricultura. 5h42.**

As três meninas já esperavam por Sakura, que por sua vez estava atrasada.

- Oi, cheguei. Desculpe a demora!

- S-sakura, você está perfeita! Ficou m-muito linda!

- Obrigada! Vocês também estão deslumbrantes!

- Cadê os m-meninos Tenten?

- Estão chegando, olha ali. - Aponta pra um grupinho de pessoas.

Temari, Sasuke, Gaara e Naruto estavam chegando. Minutos depois vieram Shikamaru, Chouji e Neji.

- Olá 'garoto problemático'. - Falou Temari cumprimentando Shikamaru.

- Oi, problemática. - Retrucou.

- S-sasuke-kun, você está lindo. - Sakura elogiou o moreno, timidamente.

- Obrigado. - Sasuke a respondeu, friamente, como era de seu costume.

- N-neji niisan, ficou muito bem.

- Hm...Obrigada. Está muito bonita também, Hinata.

- ... - Gaara estava mudo desde que chegou, apenas observava as 'pessoas'. Fazia tempo que não os via.

- A Tsunade-sama está demorando... - Falou Sakura, um pouco preocupada.

- Precisamos t-tirar o a-amigo s-secreto.

- Então Hi-chan, por isso precisamos que Tsunade chegue logo.

- Elá está chegando... - Disse Neji encarando Sakura.

- Olá, desculpe a demora pessoal. - Falou Tsunade, exausta se apoiando nos joelhos.

- E-está m-muito bonita H-hokage-sama.

- Ora, Hinata. Sem essas formalidades, por favor. Hoje serei apenas Tsunade. Para todos!

- Cara...que saco...vamos tirar logo o amigo secreto... - Shikamaru já estava impaciente.

- Depois eu que sou problemática...

- _Esses dois juntos...não está um clima bom... _- Pensava Ino, se mordendo de ciúme do ex-namorado.

Tsunade tirou um bolo de papel da bolsa. Cada papelzinho tinha o nome de cada um dos convidados. Eles iriam sair em dupla para comprar os presentes. Iria ser tudo no sorteio. Para não ter confusões.

- Por favor... Peguem os papeizinhos e guardem o nome que estiver escrito. Vai ser seu amigo secreto.

- _Ino... - _Pensou Hinata, repetindo o nome várias vezes, para guardar.

- _Naruto... _- Pensou Temari, fazendo o mesmo que Hinata.

_- Sasuke... Que bosta... - _Pensou Naruto.

_- Hinata - _Pensou Neji.

-_ Gaara...Aff...Queria o Shika... - _Pensou Ino.

_- Tsunade...Ahh vou dar um saco de batatinha pra Hokage!  
_

_- Sakura...Ebaaa, ainda bem que eu, Tenten, tirei a Sakura... Que sorte! _

- Shi...kamaru... Hn... - Pensou Sasuke.

- _Chouji...Esse gorducho... - _Pensou Gaara, com um olhar frio no rosto.

_- Tema...ri...Que problemático tirar essa problemática... - _Shikamaru sorria.

_- Neji... Por que eu que amo o Sasuke-kun não tirei ele? Buaaaaa i.i_

- _Tenten... Uhh... Vou dar uma garrafa de sakê ù.ú _

* * *

Continua no próximo capítulo :D 

E aí pessoas! o/

Tudo bem?!

Então néah ù.ú Primeira fic que faço na vida i.i Eu sei que está horrível, mas aceito sugestões e críticas. Só não me humilhem ô.õ/

Espero que gostem, porque eu não gostei muito i.i

Se quiserem me mandar sugestões no msn, pode add eu o/

yap dot yep at hotmail dot com

dot - ponto  
at - arroba

Sejam felizes e me façam feliz o/ Aaeuauheau isso aê ò.ó Reviews pls i.i  
_  
_


End file.
